Пусть любовь и мир всех нас объединит
«Пусть любовь и мир всех нас объединит» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Елена — принцесса Авалора». Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст= 'Елена:' ''It’s holiday time The most special of seasons So come gather round To remember the reason It’s not all the gifts The food or decorations But the spirit of love That marks this celebration So come walk with me Sing along and you’ll see On this holiday Let love light the way Елена и Гэб: You need nothing more Than those you adore On this holiday Let love light the way (Инструментальный бридж) Елена и Гэб: We all have our ways (We all have our ways) Of observing this evening (Of observing this evening) Yet each of us shares (Yet each of us shares) Something we all believe in (Something we all believe in) Елена: What makes this one night Outshine all of the others Елена и Гэб: Is sharing our joy With our sisters and our brothers (With our sisters and our brothers) Все: So come sing with me All together we’ll be On this holiday Let love light the way And down every street Are new friends we can meet On this holiday Let love light our way (Инструментальный бридж) Every December As we honor all our traditions It’s nice to remember That it’s not a big competition Елена: So let love be your mission (Инструментальный бридж) Все: The night outshines all the others (Outshines all the others) With our sisters and our brothers (Our sisters and our brothers) So come walk with me Sing along and you’ll see On this holiday Let love light the way As we stand 'round the tree All together we’ll be On this holiday Let love light the way Елена и Изабель: You need nothing more Than those you adore Все: On this holiday Let love, let love, let love, let love Let love light the way |-|Русский текст= Елена: К нам праздник пришёл Это просто прекрасно И наши друзья Дарят радость и счастье Неважно совсем Какие ждут подарки Важно то, что мы все Сейчас друг с другом рядом Так пойдём со мной Эту песенку спой Пусть любовь и мир Всех нас объединит Елена и Гэб: Вместе мы с тобой И весь шар земной Пусть любовь и мир Всех нас объединит (Инструментальный бридж) Елена и Гэб: Отпразднуем мы (Отпразднуем мы) Этот сказочный вечер (Этот сказочный вечер) Подарим друзьям (Подарим друзьям) Теплоту нашей встречи (Теплоту нашей встречи) Елена: Особенный день И другого точно не надо Все: Ведь рядом семья Это лучшая награда (Это лучшая награда) Все: Так пойдём со мной Эту песенку спой Пусть любовь и мир Всех нас объединит В этот день и час Всё веселье для нас Пусть любовь и мир Всех нас объединит (Инструментальный бридж) Все: Каждую зиму Отмечаем праздник чудесный Но не забываем Для чего мы стол накрываем Елена: Пусть любовь нам подскажет (Инструментальный бридж) Все: Другого нам не надо (Другого нам не надо) Это лучшая награда (Это лучшая награда) Так пойдём со мной Эту песенку спой Пусть любовь и мир Всех нас объединит Если рядом друзья И родная семья Здесь любовь и мир Всех нас объединит Елена и Изабель: Вместе мы с тобой И весь шар земной Все: Здесь любовь и мир Всех нас, всех нас, всех нас, всех нас, всех нас Всех нас объединит Видео en:Let Love Light the Way Категория:Рождественские песни Категория:Песни из «Елены — принцессы Авалора» Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни из «Узнавайки Disney»